Catch (ability)
Catch , also known as Capture, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It allows the player to capture a monster to use as either as an attack, as an ally, or for a sidequest. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Catch is the last ability of the Beastmaster job, requiring 300 ABP to master. It enables the player to capture a weakened monster, and then release it later for the monster to execute certain abilities. The player must have weakened the monster to 12.5% or less of its max HP in order to successfully capture it. If the party member is equipped with a Kornago Gourd, the player will then only need to reduce the monster's HP to 1/2. The Catch bug exists in all versions with the enemies Gel Fish and Moss Fungus. Final Fantasy X Capture is an auto-ability that allows the player to capture a monster if they deal the killing blow, either using attacks or skills. Up to ten of each fiend can be captured, and are required to unlock special bosses at the Monster Arena. The ability cannot be customized onto weapons, but can only be bought already equipped from the Monster Arena. The weapons sold at the Monster Arena have Capture and also one additional slot, each for a price of 9075 gil. Capture is the dominant auto-ability for weapons, and therefore the name and weapon will not change regardless of what is customized to it. The sword for Tidus is the Taming Sword. The staff for Yuna is the Herding Staff. The blitzball for Wakka is the Catcher. The doll for Lulu is the Trapper Mog. The spear for Kimahri is the Taming Spear. The katana for Auron is the Beastmaster. The claw for Rikku is the Iron Grip. In the International/PAL/HD Remaster versions, defeating an enemy with a final attack with the Capture ability and a successful Capture will stop them from enacting their final attack. Since the Behemoth King and Splasher enemies are the only enemies that Capture works on with a final attack, these are the only enemies this applies to. Despite being a boss and not appearing anywhere else, Tros can be captured, though this can only be done by using a cheating device to get the needed weapons early on. It will not show up in the Monster Arena if captured, but the game will say it was captured instead of saying it cannot be, if it is killed with a capture weapon. Furthermore, this capture is recorded in the save file. The superboss Nemesis can only be unlocked at the Monster Arena by capturing ten of each capturable fiend throughout Spira. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Capture is a Beastmaster ability. The player can only capture a monster if it has only 10% of its HP left, and after it is captured, it may be released later in battle by using the Sic or Turncoat command. Monsters that are captured can be used for Sic three times. Gallery FFX_Capture_PS3.png|Final Fantasy X'' (PS3). FFX Capture Limit.png|Message for capture limit of a fiend that the player has caught max of in Final Fantasy X. FF4HoL_Capture.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light''. es:Coger Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Recurring support abilities